


Дороги

by Vindi



Category: Shaman King (Anime & Manga)
Genre: M/M, Post-Canon, Smoking
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-23
Updated: 2021-01-23
Packaged: 2021-03-15 15:42:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 595
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28940907
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vindi/pseuds/Vindi
Summary: Лайсерг уже совсем не тот потерянный, съедаемый горячей злобой мальчик — но себя Рю, как назло, вдруг чувствует прежним.
Relationships: Lyserg Diethel/Umemiya Ryunosuke
Kudos: 3





	Дороги

— Добрый вечер, — вежливо выскальзывает кто-то на задний дворик. Наверное, новый постоялец: Рю не узнаёт голоса.

Тамао-чан предупреждала, что сегодня в гостинице остановится иностранец, и Рю не мог понять, чему она так улыбается. А теперь, обернувшись, понял — и заулыбался сам.

У Лайсерга взрослый голос, из его японского почти исчез акцент. Но его внешностью Рю ни капельки не обманывается — хотя в ней от прежнего мальчишки остались разве что длинная чёлка да живые умные глаза. Лайсерг вытянулся, кажется, выше самого Рю, весь худой и гибкий, а плечи широкие: попробуй теперь спутай его с девчонкой!.. Вся эта классика — белая рубашка и тёмные брюки — очень ему идёт.

У Рю наперегонки рвутся с языка восклицания и вопросы, но первым делом он выругивается: совсем забыл про дотлевающую между пальцев сигарету. И пеплом брюки запачкал. Лайсерг смеётся: тихо, не зло и немного смущающе.

— Рад тебя видеть, Рю-сан.

— Это всё ты виноват, — счастливо вздыхает Рю, потушив сигарету о пепельницу над урной, отряхивает брюки и рассеянно хлопает по карманам в поисках пачки. — Я тоже очень тебе обрадовался.

Лайсерг закрывает за собой дверь, встаёт рядом: почти касается плечом плеча.

— Поделишься? — кивает он на свежую сигарету в пальцах Рю, и Рю молча её отдаёт. Он удивлён, но больше — заинтригован.

Рю щёлкает зажигалкой с вырезанным на корпусе драконом — подарок от Тамао-чан на двадцатипятилетие — и следит за пляской огонька в зрачках Лайсерга. Лайсерг уверенно делает затяжку, медленно выдыхает, слегка запрокинув голову.

— Я нечасто курю, — откликается на немое любопытство Лайсерг. — Это скорее профессиональный навык, чем привычка. Сигареты помогают наладить контакт с очень… разными людьми. 

— Что же, — зажимает зубами сигарету Рю и, прикуривая её, бессмысленно укрывает ладонью зажигалку: ветра-то нет, — в Токио ты тоже по рабочим делам?  
Брови Лайсерга хмурятся, но как-то несерьёзно.

— Рю-сан, это секретная информация. Если я отвечу, мне придётся тебя устранить.

Рю закашливается, неосторожно заглотив дым, и Лайсерг сочувствующе хлопает его по спине. Широкая, тёплая ладонь. У Рю по хребту пробегают мурашки.  
— Ну ты! — качает Рю головой и смеётся. — Всё такой же кровожадный.

Лайсерг убирает ладонь — на пару секунд позже, чем Рю ожидал. Лайсерг рассказывает: у него отпуск, и прилетел он не из Лондона, а из Нью-Йорка. Навещал Чоколава. Тюрьма не самая дряная, Лайсергу есть с чем сравнивать: за последние пару лет он повидал многие тюрьмы Штатов и Европы. Чоколав в порядке: шутки его стали мрачнее, но смешнее. Он передавал привет.

Рю подхватывает: и от меня, когда свяжетесь, привет передавай. Хорохоро вот тоже жив-здоров, он заглядывал сюда пару месяцев назад. Кажется, приехал только для того, чтобы пожаловаться на новоиспечённого бойфренда Пирики и объесть с горя всю гостиницу. Рю говорит о Токагеро, который увлёкся поэзией и безуспешно это скрывает. Говорит об Амидамару, который очень тоскует по Йо-данне — впрочем, каждый здесь по-своему скучает по хозяину с хозяйкой. Говорит о Хане: пусть у него и тяжёлый характер, он очень добрый мальчик, правда!..

— А у кого из нас характер был лёгким? — пожимает Лайсерг плечами.

Он затушил сигарету и прислонился спиной к двери, расслабленный и красивый. Он щурится, глядя на Рю, и Рю всё кажется, что его глаза не перестают улыбаться. Хотя в тёплом закатном свете легко такое нафантазировать. Да и, наверное, у Рю немного дурит сердце.

Лайсерг уже совсем не тот потерянный, съедаемый горячей злобой мальчик. Он похож на человека, который давно понял, где его best place. Значит, здесь ему не нужно ничего искать — и не нужно теряться. Но себя Рю, как назло, вдруг чувствует прежним: влюбчивым придурком с длинной пыльной дороги. Ему хочется сорваться с места и натворить какую-нибудь наглую раздражающую глупость — но он подзабыл, как это делается.

— Прокатишь меня на мотоцикле по ночному Токио, Рю-сан? — подсказывает Лайсерг и вовремя выхватывает из губ Рю сигарету.

Глаза Лайсерга улыбаются — ему не показалось.


End file.
